Priscilla and Pacifica: He's Mine!
by MrSparkz
Summary: When Pacifica takes Dipper to the underworld. She never expected her mother Priscilla (Ruler of Hell) To like him so much, to the point of love? Lemonshot.


Trigger warning ^_^: This story contains 18+ material because of sexual acts. It is NOT intended for children, so if your parents catch you reading this. Heh-Heh. You're screwed guy!

Also this was recommended by many of my friends to do this.

* * *

"We're almost there Dipper." She said as they traveled down to the underworld. She managed to release herself from his grip. She saw his eyes and realized that he was a scared. And you couldn't blame him. He's dating the daughter of the Devil, the daughter of Hell, Pacifica. Sensing his troubles, walked towards him and gave him a small kiss on the lip.

"Its okay Dippy, she's really nice. And you're dating a Succuubs. She knows your a nice guy because if you wern't I would have raped and depleted you of all your semen." Pacifica said smiling goofily. Realzing that statement was grotesque and disturbing for a natural person, Dipper gulped. Although he was flatter by the so-called 'compliment'.

After the portal stopped they arrived in Pacifica's room. Dipper grabbed his luggage while Pacifica looked for her mother, after a minute she saw her mother writing down names of humans dammed forever. Priscilla felt a presence behind her, she knew that warm comfortable presence.

"Pacifica! I've missed you so much! So glad you can make it dear."

"Hello mother," Pacifica said as she pulled out of the hug. "I'ts wonder to see you again. This is my lover, Dipper." She said pointing to the young man behind her.

It was at that moment Dipper needed to introduce himself to the elite Devil. "Umm, hello your horror. I'm Dipper Pines... I just wanted to tell you thank you so much for letting me stay here in this realm. Even though the outside of this place is probably full of pure evil and tormented screams."

He held his hand out and the older woman shook it. It was then Dipper got a good look at Pacifica's mom. Priscilla; many historians belived that the devil was a male, but it was comepletly debunked in his eyes. It was a beaytuiful woman with straight autom orange hair, much longer that Pacifica's. She was taller than Pacifica and Dipper, by only a few inches and was in good physical condition, her horns were much larger than her daughter while her wings were pitch black. Not to mention Dipper couldn't help but keep staring below her face, her chest was very large. She only wore a revealing robe and a heart was covering her half her cleavage.

"Well, I've never heard anyone called me 'your horror' before, its quite funny. Anyway, its great to see you Dipper, Pacifica has told me so much about you. As a human male, no one has ever been able to withstand her looks and charms. You are truly incredible." Priscilal complimented, Dipper felt a little more comfertable. Maybe this will go well.

"I'm going to help Dipper unpack in my room, okay mom?" Pacifica said.

"Sure." She nodded. "I think i'm going to make dinner tonight." Prisclla said and headed off to the kitchen.

Dinner was a very awkard experince for Priscilla, usually when they eat dinner. Pacifica would be on Demonbook texting her other succubi friends and mates. She didn't remember the last time Pacifica was this happy in the dinner table, probably four or five hundered years ago.

She also learned more about Dipper, asking all sorts of questions.

"So Dipper, you and Pacifica finished your fourth year. How was it?"

"Whats it having a succubus for a girlfriend. When your in constant danger of having your semen depleted."

And of course...

"Do you think Pacifica is the most beautiful girl in the universe?"

Pacifica hissed in embaressment, she blushed but Dipper answered anyway. "Of couse Priscilla your horror. Pacifica is the most beautiful girl in the whole universe, she can turn any man insane due to her stunning looks.

The demoness nodded in approval, "She does get her stunning looks from me." She laughed.

"I can see," Dipper answered while eating, he swalleoed and contiued. "You are the striking resemblance to her. Its hard not to notice."

"Thank you Dipper, I aprpevicate how you're taking care of my daughter. She hasn't been this happy for a long time." And though Priscilla knew Dipper was probably being polite she couln't help but feel flattered at that compliment.

Soon their dinner was over, Priscilla went to the bathroom for a brief moment while Pacifica was washing the dishes. Dipper walked over to her and held both the sides of her plump ass while moving his stiff hard member between her ass cheeks. He slowly stroked her tail while kissing her neck.

"H-hey n-not here." Pacifica growled while feeling tingly herself, by the time dishes were over. Pacifica grabbed Dippers arm in a waste and led him to her room. It didn't take long for the older woman to walk out of the bathroom and find herself lonley again. A glass of wine and her favorite demon television dramas weren't going to do it.

After turning off the TV, Prisiclla decided to check on what Pacifica was doing. She walked upstairs while she heard strange sound emating from behind the door, even though she was a succubus. Priscilla knew Pacifica was responsible, she trusted her too much. She arrived at the outside door and took a peek inside, what she saw forced her eyes open so wide her eyebrows almost disappered.

Dipper Pines was fucking Pacifica.

She turned around, closed her eyes and thought she was just dreaming, but it wasn't a dream. Both teens were moaning heavily in pleasure covered in sweat, Dipper stooked her tail with the other hand while his hands gropped her ass with the other, his motuh was licking her wings. They were doing in butt naked on her bed. Dipper felt his heart tied up as he kept pounding the sucucubss ass, they were in the room so much that they didn't even know that were being spied on.

"Fuck P-pacifica!" Dipper panted. "You're so fucking tight. My cock is convulsing!"

"DON'T EVER STOP FUCKING ME DIPPY I NEED YOUR WARM COCK." Pacifica said as saliva streamed down the side of her lip. Dipper grabbed her hair and turned her face around, he shoved his tongue inside her mouth as their tongues were in a heated battled. They returned back to the position they were at.

"I need to cum Pacifica, please let me cum inside your delicious demon pussy, you can tortue me with sex for eternity. Just let me cum!"

"N-not inside!" Pacifica ordered. "Pull it out!"

Dipper blushed and pulled out Pacifica moved directly at his cock. "On my face Dippy!" She opeend her mouth wide revealing her fangs and forked tongue.

Priscilla watched as Dipper gripped his dick furiously, rubbing up and down his shaft while her daguhter sat in fron of him naked with her mouth opened. Suddenlly, Dipper groaned in pleasure as his sperm exploded on her face and mouth, she licked her fangs as she wiped the semen off her face.

"How is it, what does it taste like?" Dipper asked, his cheeks were red waiting for her answer.

"It tastes like fresh caramel coffee, I love the taste of your semen. You're mine forever..." Pacifica smiled, Dipper nodded as they both walked inside her bathroom and washed off.

After she saw what she saw. She quielty left and was in the living, what should she do, she should have gone in there and done something but for some reason she just stood there watching.

Unsure of what to do, she decided to take a bath and unstripped herself of her robe, she lowered herself into the water. Her mind was thinking. Instead of being horrified at what her daughter had done she now found herself turned on instead!

She knew it was wrong. But for some reason she was able to get past that. She was a lonley Demoness who was tired of tortuing souls for such a long time, she wanted to be loved. And Dipper was a very attractive young man.

She stuck her fingers inside her pussy and started to masturbated. She was going really fast. She fantasied about being banged by Dipper just like her succubus daughter was. Overcome with sexual desire she was hellbent to have Dipper for herself.

Later that night she snuck into her daughters room. Just as she expected, Dipper was cuddleing her inside her room and he wasn't in the guest room. And a more comfertable part, he was ontop of the blankets while Paciifca was under it. A few minutes later Dipper started to wake up. Prisiclla noticed this and quickly used her invisibilty. Dipper got up and went to the bathroom, after a few minutes he got out and procceded to go out. But then Pacifica's mother came in, this was a real danger.

"Priscilla, I'm sorry. I was just finishing-"

"Oh its not a problem Dipper, but you won' be needing this." She snapped her fingers and Dipper's boxers quickly disappered from him. He was trying desperately to cover himself up.

"What d-do you want from me..." He whispered, she shut and lcoked the door. He then noticed that she was wearing a see through nighting with a black lacy bra and a matching thong he could barely keep his eyes off of.

She ignored his question, "I heard strange noises earlier, did you know what I heard?" She said.

Dipper gulped. "W-what was it?" His heart was beating rapidly.

"I saw you fucking my succubus daughter Pacifica, in my realm!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. We were just in the mood and we didn't think you'll find out about it."

"Of course I'll find out, its my lair." She whispered. Dipper looked as she pouted and crossed her arms under her breats. "And now i'm going to tortue you for enterity!" She yelled. Dipper winced, but without warning Priscilla crossed the few inches seperateing their faces and kissed Dipper right on the lips, he didn't responded. She kissed him before he pulled her away after fifteen seconds.

Dipper blushed, "W-why would you kiss me?"

"Because I'm lonely Dipper, and I want you." She confessed. "I saw what you did to Pacifica and I want that to happen to me, I want you to fuck me." She said as her black wings and horns grew a little larger.

His face was a dark shade a red, "T-thats crazy. Your Pacifica's mother, I cant really... Even though you are drop dead sexy and much much older than me."

"Oh, so you think i'm a sexy devil..." She smiled and winked.

"No.. Y-yes. THATS not the point. What about Pacifica."

"Forget about her, just pay attention to me, I promise i'll give you anything in the universe if you can allow me to fuck you, it will be amazing. I'm the one who taught her all the tricks to woo human men. Try having fun with me."

Dipper tried to resist her charms but his member was very hard and erect. She giggled and grabbed his member tightyl, sitting him down on the toilet, she pumped his cock and moved closer to his cock with her red lips. Dipper exposed her by pulling down her robe, exposing two large breats. She had large pink nipples and Dipper felt he could've come by watching them giggle.

"I-i'm ready," Dipper told her.

She shook her head. Her large breats jiggled in front of his face. "Do you want a blowjob or a titjob?"

He grabbed her breats tightly and placed them around his cock, "Titty fucking it is!" The Demoness giggled.

Her breats swolled his cock, she started to move back and forth and the feeling filled him with joy. Having his cock engorge by the most evil being in the universe. He watched as his cock bobbed back and forth in and out of her tits over and over again. Dipper grabbed her horns and moved faster.

Her speed and dipper could feel his semen begging to expolode out of him, she licked her fangs and suck on his head. "I'm gonna come!" Dipper managed to say.

"Not yet! I can't let you come yet." She twist her body and showed him her plump ass. Dipper knew what to do and grabbed onto his throbbing member, he teased her butt before going down to her vagina. He thrust foward and backward in unbelivable speed.

"Oh fuck! Dipper your amazing!"

"Your really tight Priscilla!" Dipper said while his hands fondled her brets, his cock was engulfed inside her.

"Priscilla, please. I need to ejuaglate. Can I pull out please?" Dipper stated.

"No, spill your seed inside of me. I want to feel warm!" She said, Dipper nodded and a wave a semen exploded out of his dick and filled her pussy up. Pulling out he watched as a wave a come overflowed onto the floor.

The experince of fucking a devil was amazing.

She opened herself and watched a pool of cum drip on the floor, Dipper blushed and heard that Paciciica was waking up.

"Quick! Its Pacifica," he whispered nervously.

"Hurry up and disapper. She can not find out."

Dippers worry was somehow evaperated when she snapped her fingers and teleported and out of the bathroom, leaving him to cover up his semen with a discared towel.

* * *

"Dipper, i'm going to visit my firends for a little while. Feel free to play video games and such." Pacifica said kissing him on the cheek, "I'll be back for an hour okay?"

Dipper nodded, she then floated out of the window. All of a sudden hands wrapped around him and massaged her groin area.

"Do you want to have sex again..." She whsiepred, Dipper moaned softly. He couldn't help himself, her breats were much softer than Pacifica's and he loved the feeling of her fangs lightly grazing his cock, Dipper turned around and kissed her, his hands grabbed a handful of her plump ass.

As they walked upstaris Priscilla laughed as Dipper fondled her with everystep they took. She could tell that he could get used to this. They took off their clothes and begun their wonder love making session.

Prisiclla realazed that she forgot her phone and had to go back, when she arrived in her realm she noticed that there were strangs sounds coming out of Priscillas bedroom, extreemly cursious she floated upstars and pushed the door to see that her boyfriend was fucking her mother. They were both in the queen sized bed as the sight of Prsiclla scared Dipper that he accidently came inside her mother.

"D-dipper. Mom!" She screamed, "Your having sex with my mother in my realm. THATS DISGUSTING."

"Its not what you t-think." Dipper studdered with his words.

"Don't get mad at your boyfriend Pacifica. It was my fault, he wanted to be faithful but I wanted that big lusious cock inside of me."

"This was your fault?" Pacifica said in a shocked state.

Priscilla got out of bed and walked over to her daughter. "Now Now, its all for fun. Let me show you how fun it is." She grabbed Pacifica's leotard outfit and ripped it.

"MOM!" she hissed.

"Help me Dipper," Prisiclla ordered, Dipper hurried to the other side of the room and ripped her bra out. Her wings came into full view. He then stuck two fingers inside her vagina.

"T-thats my weakness, don't do it. I'm going to rip your dick off with my fangs!" She said, trying to act intimating.

"I-it does feel good, even though we've done this many times before." Pacifica blushed before finally giving up, Pacifica kissed Dipper while Dipper fondled her breats. Priscilla just watched as she was getting turned on. They realseddd their mouths from eachother as a trail of saliva came out.

"Screw her!" Prsiclla said, dropping her on the bed and exposing her legs.

Dipper grobbed his throbbing member as Pacifica noticed that there was a dab a precum oozing out of his cock. She licked her lips and wagged her finger at Dipper to penetrate her.

Dipper moved closer and did what he was told. He screwed Paciifca while kissing her on the lips. After a while, he pulled out.

"Pacifica, Dipper has been telling me that you havn't been giving him blowjobs more often, thats all going to change. Your a succubus and your goal is to pleasure men and suck their semen."

Pacifica growled but nodded her head. With that Dipper moved closer to Pacifica's pink lips. He then thrust fuck her throat. She coudln't say anything as their was a cock inside her mouth. Her eyes turned pink as she was enjoying his meat stick.

"I'm gonna cum! Her fangs and tongue are just too much for me to take!" Dipper said, a few seconds later he screamed and thrust harder than ever. Suddenly his load was released inside of her mouth and Pacifica started to choke on the massive load.

"Swallow all of it. Just like I taught you."

Pacifica tired to swallow but there was so much semen even for a Succubus to handle.

"Amazing job Pacifica," Priscilla said patting her on the back. The Demoness turned and noticed that Dipper's cock was becoming small.

"Thats not going to happen." Priscilla hissed, her tail slithered onto Dipper's cock and wrapped around the member. Her black tail massaged his cock and then it was large again.

"Dippy, can you do that to me now?" Priscilla pleaded as her breasts were rubbing against his chest. Dipper smiled and kissed her as approval. And so the trio kept making love to each other. Dipper had no idea how much time was passed. Maybe a few days? He didn't care as he was happy with how Pacifica's mother was able to adapt to him.

* * *

Thanks for reading, favs are appreciated.


End file.
